That Doesn't Even Make Sense
by MaccaBea
Summary: Ringo finds Paul trying to get lyrics to rhyme. McStarr. Beatles Slash. Ringo/Paul. Not ATU.


**4 in the morning fanfictions. **  
**Welp-**

* * *

The faint sound of an instrument caught Ringo's attention through the thickness of silent. He slowly looked up from his book to glance towards the door to the hallway. He rose a brow, biting into his bottom lip softly.

He then heard a faint sound of murmuring as if in a sing song tune. This made Ringo's curiosity grow more, wanting desperately to know who was doing what.

Even though, he knew it must have been one of the lads trying to write a song. Brainstorming probably.

Ringo had the quick thought of messing the other up if he were to walk into their thinking. This made him hesitate, staring at the door as if it had two heads and listening intently to the soft sound of the male's voice. He then almost could recognize the voice but not quite.

His curiosity got the best of him as he caught himself staring at a random place upon the door a little too long for comfort.

He then placed his book upon the couch's arm as he then made his way slowly to the door. He then opened to see the next room across.

There, from where Ringo stood, he could see Paul sitting upon a couch with his bass in front of him. It was laid upon his lap, along with a notepad. The pencil Paul seemed to be writing with was abruptly placed between his teeth.

He hummed to himself, glancing down at the notepad with a stern look.

"Agh, That doesn't even rhyme..." he grumbled, removing the pencil from his mouth to erase the words that were previously written and scribble a side note.

Ringo took his chance and walked to the door of the room Paul was in, leaning in through the doorway, "Does it need ta rhyme?" he mumbled.

Paul jerked from the random voice, glancing up with his pencil flopping along his bass and sliding upon the ground.

"A-Ah, Damn, Ringo" Paul chuckled, smiling weakly as he slid his bass to floor, leaning it up along the couch's side as he bent down to pick up his pencil.

"Sorry," Ringo smiled in return, still standing in the doorway.

"It's alright," Paul mumbled, glancing at his pencil as his lips formed a pout. The pencil lead broke.

Well that was a very weak pencil.

"What's it ya need, hmm?" Paul asked, looking from the pencil to the older of the two.

"Ah, Just heard ya playin'. I didn't want to be of a bother though-"

"No, Hah, I really need help with a few lyrics anyways.." Paul then, tilted his head as he noticed the other was still in the doorway, "You know you can come in, I ain't going to bite ya" He smirked.

Ringo rose a brow, "..Oh, Right" Paul snickered at that which made Ringo's cheeks heat up.

Well, Paul swore he saw a tinge of pink form the drummer's cheeks, that is.

Ringo made his way towards Paul, sitting near him on the couch. A bit closer than expecting.

"So the lyrics," Ringo started, mind still upon his 'embarrassing' standing to notice the closeness of the two. "What's wrong exactly?"

"Uhm..Yes, So I've gotten far into that new single we're making. You know the one I'm talking about?"

Ringo nodded.

"Anyways, I'm stuck on this sentence." Paul pointed onto the sheet of paper as if to look anywhere but the other, Ringo leaning in the process of seeing.

At this, Paul could feel the other's breath along his cheek from how the other was looking. His head halfway along the paper, and slightly still facing Paul. Paul hesitated with a gulp.

"Ah, Seems simple enough" Ringo mumbled, glancing at Paul at the closeness. Which was quite close when Ringo looked. Noses nearly touching.

Ringo then gulped, "All you have to do is rhyme with 'You' if you're trying to do a certain rhyme beat in this song" he mumbled, leaning a couple inches away.

To this, Paul frowned.

"Sing..Sing out the first part to see if I can get an idea." he mumbled.

Ringo rose a brow at such. Let Ringo sing? Hmm.

Paul, as he could tell from looking more, could tell Ringo's cheeks were fighting back a small blush from embarrassment from earlier.

It was so cute.

His thoughts were faded as he heard the start of a sing like voice,

"And I'll love you, Yes, I, I, I'll love you"

"...And I'll love you too-"

"See you can get it to- Wait, it kinda didn't make sen-" He was cut off with the surprise of lips locking with his own.

Ringo's eyes shot open at the sudden kiss, not kissing back to Paul's misfortune.

Paul pulled back, "Ah, Fuck. Ringsy, I'm really sorry. Ah fuck fu-" And as if a repeated move from what Paul had done, Ringo quickly slammed his lips in his.

Paul only had sudden surprise at such, then leaned into the kiss.

A hum was heard from Paul as he pushed the other back onto the couch into the kiss, ignoring the fact the notepad and pencil fell. And it wouldn't be surprised if the pencil broke. Again.

Paul pulled away as he found himself above Ringo. To Paul's surprise, Ringo was smirking with a devious smile.

"Ringsy? Really?"

"...Shut it.." he smiled weakly back,he hesitated as he started to sit himself back up into a seated position.

"I'm so adding that to the song"

"It doesn't even make sense, Paul"

Paul grabbed back at his notepad, "Like I care" he smirked, grabbing at his pencil to write the words but the pencil led breaking.

"Screw you, damn pencil"

Ringo snorted.


End file.
